Holiday Firsts
by WildSilence023
Summary: Devie-centered. This explores the many firsts the VKs have pertaining to the holiday season. One-shot collection, not necessarily in order or connected with one another, written for the "DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays" event on Tumblr. T for safety, in case I forget to edit curse language.
1. Mistletoe Madness

**AN: **_Warning: This collection would be Devie-centered. _Also, I'll be very loose with the timelines as to how each chapter fits in with the franchise as these are one-shots that may or may not be connected with one another. Ideas come and go with this brain of mine.

This particular chapter was written with the idea that this happened sometime after Descendants 2, with each of the Core Four's first time with the mistletoe. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Mistletoe Madness**

Jay smirked when a girl stopped in front of him with a blush gracing her cheeks. "Well, hello there," he greeted.

Murmurs erupted all around them, which the VK was used to by now, as he focused on what the girl was stuttering to say. "H-hi. I, umm - we accidentally - "

The murmurs around them were replaced by a unanimous chant of, "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!"

He curiously looked around and saw the grinning faces of his schoolmates asking him to kiss the girl. "What?"

"Mistletoe," said the girl, "we have to kiss." She wasn't opposed to the idea, of course, but she was embarrassed she had to explain it to him. Did he not see the mistletoe when he blocked her path?

"Miss who?" he asked, then recovered. A girl just asked him to kiss her, why would he hesitate? He flashed his usual smirk. "Cheek or lips, my lady?"

"A-any is fine." Her blush spread to the tips of her ears. Usually, boys would just kiss and be done with it, not ask first _where_.

With one fell swoop, Jay wrapped an arm around the stranger and kissed her soundly on the lips, to the whoops and cheers of the onlookers. He went on his merry way after that.

/-/

Ben grinned as he waved a small green plant above Mal.

The purple-haired girl looked up from her book. She and Ben were in the library, supposedly studying, when he decided to grin like an idiot and wave a plant over her head. _Is this another one of those Auradon things? _"What's up?" she asked.

Ben's mouth hung open as his hold on the mistletoe loosened, dropping it to the table in between them. He thought it was a good idea to jest Mal into kissing him in the library, but it turned out the joke was on him. "Umm, we were under the mistletoe?"

"Okay?" She tilted her head to the side, waiting for him to explain the punchline.

He reminded himself the Isle rarely celebrated the holidays, if at all. "It's kind of tradition…" he ventured, then proceeded into telling Mal the gist that when two people are underneath the mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss or it's bad luck.

"You're telling me this plant _forces_ people to kiss each other? And it makes the difference between good and bad luck?" she asked, incredulous at the story.

He rubbed the back of his neck. When she said it _that_ way, it did sound ridiculous.

When Mal noticed how Ben's face fell, she got up from her seat. Crossing over to his side of the table, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I don't need a plant to tell me when to kiss you, silly." They were already confirmed as each other's true love, who needed a stupid plant?

/-/

Carlos ducked out of the way of yet another one of those semi-hidden odd plants. He was trying to make things serious with Jane and the presence of that plant _everywhere_ was proving to be a deterrent to that.

What would Jane say if she spotted him kissing another girl? He didn't know why people were kissing, or being forced to kiss by onlookers, under said plants so it was best to keep away.

Carlos skidded to a stop when he saw the girl of his thoughts being kissed on the cheek by one of the freshmen. "Wh-what's going on?" he asked.

"Carlos!" Jane turned away from the freshman, who promptly turned tail and left.

"Why did you let him kiss you?"

She shuffled her feet. She didn't want to admit she believed in bad luck. Instead, she pointed up at the mistletoe hanging above her head. "I didn't notice until he bumped into me."

He glared at the offending plant. Somehow Jane was in on whatever it was that was making everyone in Auradon Prep kissing everyone else. "What_ is_ it, anyway? It's just a plant." He briefly wondered if it had magic that made everyone temporarily love struck.

She blinked at him before her lips formed an O. "It's a mistletoe, Carlos," she said, half hoping that if she said the plant's name, it would jog the VK's memory.

"A what?"

She smiled at him before pulling him into a hug. "It's tradition," she looked up at the plant directly above their heads, then back down into Carlos' curious eyes. With courage she didn't know she had, she swiftly kissed Carlos on the cheek.

/-/

Evie huffed as she plucked yet another viscum plant off the top of a pillar. Who _did _this? Someone could easily mistake it for an ordinary berry-bearing plant! Granted some of the viscum plants she confiscated so far were bare of any berries, she gathered them all up regardless.

She tossed her bag over her shoulder and was determined to find more and confiscate those vile things. She didn't walk far when she spotted Doug walking through an arch with a viscum plant stuck in the middle.

"Hi, Evie," greeted Doug, raising a hand to wave at her.

"Excuse me for a second," she murmured, walking to his side. Evie grabbed hold of a pillar and used it to steady herself as she jumped up on a nearby ledge. Stretching herself to her full height, she grabbed the viscum plant from the arch and jumped back down. "There," she said with a satisfied smile, shoving the plant inside her bag, then looked at Doug. "Hello," she said as if she did nothing out of the ordinary.

"What do you have there?" he asked, eyeing her bag suspiciously where the mistletoe disappeared into.

"Oh! You could help me!" she held his arm and led him to the outdoor picnic area. Once she'd chosen a table, she set her red box bag on top of it and flipped the cover open. "Look at this," she complained, gesturing to the stuffed green plants inside her bag.

Doug leaned over the table and spotted the mistletoes all smashed together. He furrowed his brows in confusion. What was he supposed to be looking at that he could help her with? "You're collecting mistletoes?"

She frowned and shook her head. "These aren't… what did you call them?" That only confirmed her theory AKs might mistake them for something harmless. "These are viscum plants, Doug, and they're everywhere! I mean," she raked her fingers through the ends of her hair, "who would do this?!"

"Evie," he paused, thinking of a way to address the situation delicately, "these are part of the Auradon holiday tradition, umm - "

"What?! How is it part of the holidays to want to poison everyone?" _And everyone said the Isle was bad._

He blushed, realizing Evie knew about and feared poisons while Doug and everyone else in Auradon focused on the unsubstantiated fear of bad luck.

She crossed her arms tight in front of her chest. "We need to do something about this. Doesn't anyone know viscum plants can cause drowsiness, blurred vision, vomiting, and even seizures or death for children?"

"If ingested," he said, making his way over to where his girlfriend stood and laid a hand on her shoulder. He knew, of course, but like everyone else in Auradon, the mistletoe (or _viscum_, as Evie uses its alternative name) was only meant to put into play the silly, supposedly fun, practice of having to kiss someone when you end up beneath it. He directly looked at her brown eyes before saying, "No one ingests it."

She pouted. "How can you be so sure? Some of these still have berries on them."

Doug sighed to himself then looked around. He spotted a couple a few tables away from them sitting side by side, chatting excitedly. He dug through Evie's bag, grabbed one of the mistletoes she collected, and beckoned for Evie to follow him as he made his way to the other couple.

"Excuse me," said Doug, the mistletoe behind his back.

The couple stopped talking and looked up at him expectantly.

The half-dwarf raised the plant high above the couple's heads and waited for a few seconds. The boy recovered from his shock first, then landed a kiss on his sweetheart's nose, then her lips, much to her delight.

"Happy holidays!" greeted Doug, waving at them as he and Evie walked back to their table.

"Happy holidays!" the other couple waved back.

"Okay…" Evie sat down with a huff, eyeing her boyfriend as he took a seat across from her. "What was that?"

"Tradition?" he said, his voice squeaking at the end.

"You said that already."

"The mistletoe…" Doug cleared his throat, "or viscum, it symbolizes this tradition that when you're caught under it, you kiss for good luck."

She stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "Why?"

He awkwardly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Urban legend turned - "

"Tradition," she cut him off, looking at him dead in the eye. The Isle certainly didn't have these kinds of 'tradition' nonsense. You did what you wanted to do, regardless of what anyone else said. She pursed her lips and popped open her bag, dumping the plants she collected onto the ground. "This is certainly new information," she murmured.

Doug stared at her deflated demeanor, her furrowed brows, and her slight pout. He knew she meant well, but then it backfired all because of an odd but widely accepted practice on this side of the bridge. He became fixated on her lips as she dumped the last of the mistletoe from her bag. She's always been the one to kiss him on the cheeks, nothing more. He gulped. Could this be the perfect segue to finally take the lead and kiss her?

Evie closed her bag again and took a deep breath. "So," she forced a smile, still ashamed of her misunderstanding, "dinner?"

_Idiot! _He scolded himself. _You haven't even told her you love her! _"Uh-uh, yeah, sure," he stammered, then escorted her to the dining hall.

"Psst, E," they heard on the way there. They spotted Mal standing on a ledge, green eyes bright with mischief, holding up a mistletoe in her hand as she dangled it high above Doug and Evie's heads.

"You might fall from there, M," scolded Evie.

Doug was too focused on Mal's smirk to verbalize anything. He knew that smirk. He knew that look. That was the look that would either get him into something he wasn't prepared for but had to deal with (because it's Mal) or get him running back to his dorm room and hiding until the next day (because it's Mal). And then the scenario hit him like a ton of bricks. He pushed his glasses up further, his green eyes following the trail from Mal's smirk, to the tips of her fingers holding up the mistletoe. _Shit. _He blushed, the heat creeping up all over his face to the tips of his ears.

"It's for a good cause," said Mal, raising an eyebrow at Doug knowing the latter already figured out what was going on.

"For wh- ah!" Evie crossed her arms and stepped out from under Mal's extended hand. "Get down from there or you might fall."

"Dragons don't fall." The purple-haired girl redirected her arm above Evie's head. "Now you know what to do or it's _bad luck_," she said, significantly lowering her voice to sound ominous.

Evie glared up at her best friend, forcing herself to look angry enough so that the blush heating up her cheeks could be attributed to that instead of the butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Doug kissing her. She wasn't sure if they were at the point of their relationship where they could kiss on the lips, wasn't that reserved for true love like Mal and Ben? More importantly, did she even know what love was? Did she love Doug? Did Doug love her? Could Doug even feel that towards her?

Doug saw Evie's internal debate, saw that she wasn't ready to say or _do_ anything related to 'love,' and decided to nip Mal's mischief in the bud. He stepped up in front of Evie, much to Mal's giddiness, and kissed her on the cheek for the first time. His lips hovered over her warm face longer than he intended, then ultimately pulled back as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. "There. No bad luck." His heart hammered against his chest so hard he thought it would grow legs and walk out.

Mal and Evie blinked at Doug, processing what just happened.

"Damn," mumbled Mal. _Didn't see that coming._

"Dinner?" asked Evie, beaming at Doug. He was the best. She kissed his cheek too, latched on to his arm, then called after her friend still standing dumbfounded on the ledge, "You're free to eat with us, M."

* * *

**AN: **'Til next time!


	2. Snowy September

**AN: **This deals with each of the Core Four's first time with snow. We don't have winter in my country, but I hope I got the idea here lol.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Snowy September**

Carlos, Jay, and Dude left their dorm and headed for the dining hall for snacks. The boys found the endless food offered in Auradon Prep such a blessing. Back on the Isle, they had to steal and fend for food but here, it was served at least four times a day to anyone who wanted it.

"I hope they have those large rock desserts from the dwarfs," said Jay, his arms behind his head as they walked.

"I wish they still have some leftover steak from lunch," quipped in Dude.

Carlos smiled but said nothing. He was glad Dude and Jay's appetites got along well.

Dude shivered from his head to his legs, to the tip of his nose. "It's cold!"

Jay and Carlos stopped walking and looked out at the nearby garden. Little by little, white dust fell from the sky. The boys ran out to investigate.

"What is this?" Carlos held out his hand with the palm up, his black glove catching some of the white dust.

"It's coming from the sky," said Jay, flinching every time a tiny dust thing landed on him.

"Snow!" announced the dog, excitedly running in circles. "It's early!"

"Snow?" both boys echoed back. They didn't have snow on the Isle. Soon enough, more snow fell like a gentle rainstorm covering them and their surroundings.

Carlos had his mouth open as he stared up at the sky.

Jay chuckled because the tips of Carlos' hair blended well with the current weather. It felt weird, with the tiny cold flecks dropped on his face or his bare arms, but he was happy to experience yet another benefit for being in Auradon. He slapped his hand on Carlos' back. "Let's get the girls." They had to experience this together.

/-/

Evie jumped in her seat when something cold dropped on her finger, thinking it was about to rain. She was wearing one of her usual leather outfits and she could not afford to get wet.

"No, no." Across the blue-haired princess, Mal sneezed. "I don't like this feeling." She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fend off the cold that washed over her.

Doug, who was seated beside Evie, looked up at the grayish sky. "Oh. Snow came early." He glanced back at the annoyed Mal, then his girlfriend curiously observing the falling snowflakes. "Do you two want to get back inside?"

"Yes," replied Mal, shoving her things inside her bag and standing up.

"Wha- I," Evie shook her head. "I'll catch up." This was the first time she encountered snow, and now that she was certain she wasn't about to get rained on, she could stay a little longer, right?

"Fine," said the purple-haired girl, waving a hand at the couple and walking back to their dorm.

When Doug merely put his things away but made no move to leave the bench, Evie asked, "You're not going back?"

"I only said it because I thought you were uncomfortable with snow."

_That. See, that is why you're too good for me,_ was what Evie wanted to say. Instead, she packed her book inside her bag and smiled at him. "It's the first time Mal and I ever saw snow," she shrugged, "Haven't decided if I'm uncomfortable or not."

"My dad taught me this dance when it's snowing out," he stood from his seat and extended his hand for Evie to take, "let me show you."

She wrinkled her nose in delight as she took his hand.

Doug pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose then bent at the waist, extending his arms out away from him as if he was mimicking an airplane.

Evie tilted her head to the side, refusing to acknowledge the butterflies in her belly at Doug's goofy grin.

"Watch and learn," he said, smiling broadly at her. He then turned in place, jumped, skipped, and hopped around in a circle, catching snowflakes with whichever part of his body as he did so.

She laughed at him and the absurdity of his actions. "What kind of dance is that?" She knew for a fact Doug was an exceptional dancer, so what in Auradon was he doing flapping like a bird?

He stopped mid-jump then shook his hair at her, flicking snowflakes on her face.

She wiped the snowflake off her eyelash, still smiling, waiting for an answer.

"I forgot to say it's more of a competition than a dance. The winner is the one with the most snowflakes flicked at the other." He waggled his eyebrows. "I always won."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Until today." Evie checked to see if her coat was zipped, then extended her arms out her sides.

Doug grinned and raised his arms as well. He knew they looked silly, and they were out in public, but Evie was clearly up for the challenge. "60 seconds."

"Go!" said Evie, running around Doug, spinning, twirling, and jumping as much as she could while making sure her hair was loose and free.

Doug chuckled as he skipped and jumped around as well.

Evie giggled when she saw his glasses getting fogged by what they were doing.

"Time." He paused to gather his breath.

The blue-haired girl visibly took in large intakes of breath before smirking at her boyfriend. She knew why Doug always won against Dopey, which is why her victory was ensured as well.

Doug shook the snowflakes off his body again, then Evie did the same, taking care to flip her hair in his direction. He chuckled when a handful of snowflakes was flung in his face.

"Who won?" she asked coyly.

He laughed, brushing a snowflake off her cheek. "Are you uncomfortable or not?"

/-/

"Mal!" called Jay, looping his arm around her shoulders when they spotted her. "Come with us!"

"What? Where?"

"Outside!" said Dude, his tail wagging.

"No no, no no." She stepped away from Jay's hold and crossed her arms. "It's apparently snowing."

Carlos nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly."

"No." Was that her favorite word now? Since that initial shiver caused by the impending cold, Mal found herself saying 'no' a lot. "You go on without me."

"Aww, come on." Jay nodded at Carlos to hold Mal's arm while he took the other. "We're in this together."

"I'd rather not freeze to death, thanks."

"You're wearing leather!" said Dude.

_Great. I'm being scolded at by a dog._

"Just for awhile, please." Carlos trudged forward, hands wrapped around Mal's arm. Jay followed suit and they managed to bring the struggling half-fairy out of the dorms.

They spotted Evie and Doug as they stepped out, both reddish from the drop of temperature and their hair covered in snow.

"Seems like someone enjoyed without us," mumbled Carlos.

Jay snickered.

"What's going on?" said Evie, her hand wrapped tight against Doug's.

"Last one around the dorms and back here…" said Carlos, getting into position to run.

Jay released Mal's arm and readied himself. Evie gasped and released Doug's hand when she realized what was about to happen.

"... Is a rotten apple!" And the four teenagers went, running and laughing in the snow-covered environment.

"Careful!" cried out Doug when he saw his girlfriend take off as fast as she could _in heels_.

Jay was the first one around and almost finished first had he not considerably slowed down to let Mal win. When he saw Carlos closing in, the older boy dashed to their makeshift finish line.

The princess came barreling in last, her heels losing traction on the ground, and landed straight into Doug who cushioned her fall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Doug, rubbing at his aching hip. "Are you?"

Evie nodded and scrambled to get herself off of him. There was only so much heat in her cheeks she could handle at a time.

"You know," interrupted Jay with a clearing of his throat, "you could have just said you wanted to be left alone." He winked at Evie whose ears were as red as her favorite apple-charm necklace.

Mal wanted to be out of the cold and to save her best friend from potentially more embarrassing statements from Jay. "What's the race for, anyway?" she asked.

Jay shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "First snow together."

* * *

**AN: **So meeting the daily "deadline" for each theme is harder than I thought. HAHA I promise I'll finish the 12 chapters, but I might not be able to post each chapter on the day I'm supposed to.

'Til next time, lovely people!


	3. Baking Bad

**AN: **I understand I'm posting this _way _too late for the holiday season, but I can't leave this unfinished so thank you if ever you'll see this through with me and my erratic schedule.

This chapter deals with Doug's first time baking, and Evie's attempts at making herself better at it.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Baking Bad**

Doug stared blankly at the board with listed measurements and ingredients. When he was required to take a subject called "Cooking Class," he thought it would solely focus on frying, boiling, or anything stove-related. He had done well so far, especially since he came from a fairly large family wherein cooking was an unspoken required skill to have.

Today, however, Professor Chef Louis rambled on about a lesson on baking and Doug's hope of getting an A at the end of this quarter shattered.

"_And finally_," said Chef Louis as he tapped his desk with a spatula, "you must always be precise. Think Chemistry, except instead of lab explosions, you have broken teeth or runny food as results." He clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "I will not allow re-takers."

_Chemistry? _He was good at Chemistry. He could do this. With renewed enthusiasm, Doug double-checked his notes if he correctly listed the ingredients and their measurements.

"You are free to do test runs in the school kitchen before your practical examination in mid-December. Schedule sign-ups will be posted outside the door. Class dismissed."

Doug gathered his things and left the classroom, eager to get started on _a lot _of practice runs before the exam. The half-dwarf arrived at the kitchen and scribbled his name in for six different schedules prior to their exam date. Maybe he could ask Evie for help?

He shook the thought away, knowing Evie was as busy with exams as he was.

/-/

Evie rested her forehead against her desk and groaned. She baked two sets of cupcakes and they both turned out horrible. Like the previous festival where she asked Mal to fix her baking, they all came out wrong. Just wrong.

The holiday break was upon them, but before that, she had to pass her exams. Somehow, Evie thought it genius to put in "Baking" as a skill she would master under her "Good Habits" class. Now she wanted to go back in time and kick herself in the face for doing that.

"Who died?" asked Mal as she and Jay entered the room.

Evie lifted her face off the desk. "My dreams of getting an A," she sighed.

The purple-haired girl rolled her eyes. Her roommate had the tendency to be dramatic and over-exaggerate events as they happened. "Oh. No," she said in a deadpan voice, "What happened."

"I wrote 'baking' as a skill for my Good Habits class, and ugh," she grabbed a cupcake and threw it at Jay.

The boy instinctively caught it with his hand. "Oww!" He dropped the rock-hard cupcake on the floor and waved his aching hand.

The half-dragon rolled her head back in laughter. "At least you didn't put in all the elements of the periodic table anymore."

Evie glared. "Not funny." She gestured to the two trays on the side of her desk. "The first batch is all liquidy, and the second one," she nodded at Jay's hand, "can hurt someone."

"I thought baking was all measurements," said Jay, "aren't you good with numbers?"

Evie grabbed another cement-like cupcake and threw it in his direction.

/-/

"Are you meeting with someone else?" asked Evie. This was the fourth time Doug told her he wasn't available for dinner and it was getting suspicious. With exams fast approaching, it was impossible he was doing anything else except study, right? "I won't take it against you, I only want to know."

"No!" he said over the phone, the device stuck between his cheek and shoulder as he attempted to scoop flour into a measuring cup. "I'm just…" he wheezed when some of the flour entered his nose, "really busy with exams. I'm sorry."

When the line went dead after that, Evie fumed. They could study together. In fact, they almost always studied together. What made this 'exam' so different? She grabbed a handful of her steely, rock-hard cupcakes and threw them in a bag, ready to give Doug a piece of her mind… and some bruises.

She knocked on his dorm a few minutes later. When no one answered, she tried again and then for a third time. With strained patience, Evie opened the door but was unfortunately met with an empty room. She went to the library, the dining hall, then the outdoor study and picnic area, to no avail. _Busy with exams my ass._

When she passed the kitchen on her way back to her dorm, defeated and frustrated, she heard a loud clattering of pots and pans. The princess rushed in, ready to help whoever was in need only to find her goofy boyfriend on the floor, with a sifter on his head and a generous helping of what looked like flour scattered all over and around him. "Doug!"

He coughed, waving some of the flour away from his face. "H-hi." As dopey as he could be on more than one occasion, he didn't want Evie to see him reach _this_ level of dopeyness.

"I thought you were busy with exams." She wanted to believe she wasn't the demanding or jealous type of girl, but seeing Doug in the kitchen instead of 'studying' was making her internal alarms ring off like no other.

He stood and tried to dust himself off as much as he could. "I was," he coughed again, "I am." He sighed, picking up the sifter off his head and placing it on the kitchen counter. "My Cooking Class is requiring us to make cupcakes."

Evie winced at the word, considering that's what she had been trying to do as well. "I see," was all she said. She then grabbed a broom from the tiny closet in the corner and started sweeping up the mess on the floor while Doug busied himself with cleaning the kitchen counters and sink.

When the place looked presentable again, Doug wrapped his arms around Evie's waist, the broom in her hand getting trapped between their bodies. "Sorry."

She shook her head, realizing she'd been angry at him for no real reason.

He let her go and sheepishly asked, "You wouldn't happen to be able to teach me these things, would you?"

With a pink tint to her cheeks, she placed the broom off to the side and rummaged through her bag, picking out one of the cupcakes.

Doug's mouth hung open at the sight. It looked wonderful! "Did you make that?"

Evie hurled the cupcake at the wall and it slammed against the surface with a thud. It fell to the floor without breaking apart and if she squinted, she could have sworn it caused a dent on the wall. "Yes, I did." She huffed, crossing her arms. "I have to bake _something_ for my Good Habits class."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and picked up the deadly cupcake. With an awkward smile, he threw it in the garbage bin and asked her, "Want to practice together?"

/-/

Evie gasped when the oven timer rang loud. She pulled away from Doug, who was blushing to the tips of his ears, and stood from the floor. "Looks edible…" she mumbled, taking out the baking pan and laying it on the nearby counter.

Doug swallowed the lump in his throat before gathering his wits to stand as well. His girlfriend nibbled on his lip harder than usual and he was sure his legs turned to jelly for awhile back there.

The blue haired beauty took out one of the cupcakes from the sheet and bit on it, sighing in satisfaction. "Finally. I think it's passable."

The half-dwarf was still staring at his girlfriend's lips. She shouldn't expect he had recovered from their latest makeout session that quickly.

Evie, on the other hand, decided to take advantage of the situation. She took another bite and chewed slowly, making it as sensual as she could despite the giggle threatening to burst forth from her throat. "What do you think?" she asked innocently.

"Hot," he coughed and caught himself, "Uh, yes, I think we'd manage a C?" he squeaked at the end.

She finally allowed herself to giggle and gave him a peck on the cheek. _Cute._ Evie was well aware of her effect on him, but she thought he should know how he affected her too.

/-/

At the end of their exam week and their grades had been given, both Doug and Evie received a B for their cupcakes in their respective classes.

Jay whistled at Evie's grading card. "Nice one."

"Thank you," she beamed, then offered him one of her newest batch of cupcakes, "want one?"

The long-haired boy hesitantly took one and slowly chewed on it. It wasn't Evie's best work, unlike her other cooking masterpieces, but at least it wasn't as stiff as a board like her last cupcake. "How did you pull this off?"

"Doug and I practiced for way too many nights."

"May we never have to bake again," nodded Doug.

Jay raised a brow at the couple knowingly. "Are you sure baking was the _only _thing you two 'practiced'?"

Evie blushed and chucked a cupcake in his direction, but since they were no longer as hard as rocks, it broke apart and bits and pieces scattered on the floor when it hit Jay's arm.

Neither she nor Doug would admit that as bad as they both still were at baking, they were already fairly good at kissing each other and making each other squirm when they are alone.

* * *

**AN: **'Til next time!


	4. Minions Movie

**AN: **This deals with Dizzy's first time crashing Doug and Evie's movie night. I envisioned this as taking place after Descendants 3. For those unaware, the 'Minions' are yellow creatures that belong to another franchise.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Minions Movie**

Doug surfed through the available movies in his and Evie's preferred streaming service. It was their monthly movie night and they've watched everything they wanted to watch at least twice already. "What do you want to rewatch for the holidays?"

She sighed, munching on popcorn as they both stared at the television screen. "Anything that's a no-brainer." She had too many deadlines this holiday season, running a fashion empire and being an Adviser to the King at the same time, a thriller was the least of her 'want to watch' list. "Holiday, fun stuff, maybe a comedy?" Snow began to fall that day, so all Evie wanted to do was stay warm and enjoy the night.

The couple heard a clunk from the kitchen and Evie jumped to investigate. Everyone was supposed to be out of the cottage tonight. "Dizzy?"

The young girl stiffened. She knew Evie and Doug's movie nights came few and far between nowadays since both of them were busy, so the VKs who lived with Evie agreed to clear out of the house once they did schedule a date. "H-hi. I was just, umm… getting something I forgot."

"In the kitchen?" Evie crossed her arms and sighed. She knew about Jay's 'secret' plan to have everyone leave the cottage so she and Doug could have some 'alone time' every now and then, but she didn't like that Dizzy thought it was mandatory. "What happened to your sleepover?" Dizzy was the worst liar. The designer could sniff out her lie a mile away.

She shuffled her feet. Why did she think she could lie to Evie? "I got kicked out."

"How come?" asked Doug, concern written all over his features when he entered the kitchen.

"Uhhhh…" The young girl didn't expect Doug to come in asking questions as well. She liked the guy for Evie, Dizzy just wasn't sure if he was to be trusted with her personal concerns.

When the silence stretched long, Evie urged Dizzy to sit with her in the living room. "Well?" the older girl prodded, her hand on Dizzy's shoulder.

She peeked up through her bangs at Doug. _Do I just come out and say it? _Would the boy understand? What's worse is Doug was born and raised in Auradon, he probably knew the kids who kicked her out of the slumber party. He would take their side if he knew who they were, who their parents were.

Sensing Dizzy's distress, Doug backed away from the living room and ducked back into the kitchen. He knew a bullied kid when he saw one because he used to be one too. Bullied children rarely trust anyone enough to tell the tale.

"Give him a chance when you're ready," mumbled Evie after Doug had left. "Now," she flipped her hair over to the back of her shoulder. "What went on?"

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Stop stalling. We could be doing movie night right now."

"Sorr- what? 'We'?"

"You'll join us if you have nothing else to do. So go," pushed Evie, masking her annoyance at whoever isolated Dizzy.

The younger VK knew her benefactor's patience was on a ticking clock. "Candice is a big, big fan of Cinderella," sighed Dizzy, her shoulders slumped. "She didn't know who grandma was, but when mom was mentioned… it went real bad."

"Real bad," echoed Evie, her eyes narrowing.

"Not!" She waved her arms in the air and sat up. "Not Isle bad," she amended, "but bad enough that I'm not welcome to any sleepovers anymore."

"Hmph. If she's a _true _Cinderella fan, she should know who Lady Tremaine is." When Dizzy's shoulders slumped further, the princess crossed her arms and sat beside the girl on the sofa. "Don't think this is over, but it's their loss and _my _gain." It might take too much of the girl's energy to hash everything out tonight when it was still fresh. She nudged her shoulder against the girl's. "Pick a movie and I'll go get Doug and more popcorn."

/-/

"What did you pick?" asked Evie as she and Doug reentered the living room, each carrying a bucket of popcorn in their arms.

"Minions!" said the girl with glee, remote control in her hand. "My favorite!"

Doug sat on the far end of the couch and handed the popcorn to Dizzy. "Minions?"

"Have you seen it?"

Evie sat in the middle of Doug and Dizzy and settled herself in. "We've definitely never seen that one." She heard Dizzy mention it on more than one occasion though.

Dizzy squealed. "It's the best!" She pressed play.

The screen went black for awhile then proceeded to show the odd history of the Minion creatures. Evie wasn't sure what was going on but when she snuck a glance at her boyfriend then at Dizzy, they both looked engrossed in the film. She squared her shoulders and committed to finishing the movie to the end.

As the movie progressed, Evie found herself more and more interested in the storyline. It was silly and fun, the main characters were weird and entertaining, and she loved how light it was to watch.

Doug grabbed her hand at the climax of the film, a silent inquiry of whether she was enjoying herself or not. He knew his girlfriend's preference in films and though this was a "no brainer," as she called it, this was one of those films she'd never consider to watch.

Evie squeezed his hand, her assurance she was enjoying herself.

/-/

When the movie ended, Evie grinned. "That was adorable!"

"I can see why you like them," commented Doug as he eyed Dizzy, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Why?"

"Your glasses and the happy personality," he offered a smile. "Not letting anything get in the way of your sunshine."

Evie grinned wider. Doug always knew what to say. That was exactly why she liked the movie - the characters reminded her of her 'little sister'.

"It helped with where I came from." Dizzy stood and collected their popcorn containers, ready to leave when Doug stopped her.

He heard a lot from Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Mal how rough it was back on the Isle and he knew to redirect the conversation elsewhere. "You're on holiday break already, right?"

"Yes?"

"Want to watch another movie?"

Evie, taking her cue from Doug, dashed into the kitchen. "I'll get more snacks!"

_I don't want to impose._

While waiting for Dizzy's reply, Doug surfed through the movies and found that the 'Minions' had two other movies. "We could do a movie marathon," he offered. "Evie and I haven't had that in awhile."

"I…" she swallowed the lump in her throat. Was he being serious?

The blue-haired beauty returned and started laying down the new snacks and drinks to let Dizzy know they'd be more than happy to have her stay. "Come on, we never had a movie night back home." She paused. "We never had holiday breaks, either."

At that, Dizzy giggled and shook her head. "We had fun with that one channel though."

"The prince channel?" asked Doug, remembering one of the many stories Evie once told him. She said she used to watch only one out of the two channels the Isle had and it had a two-hour show about the various princes in Auradon.

"Jealous?" teased Evie, kissing Doug on the corner of his lips.

_Before. _"No." He turned his attention back to Dizzy. "Minions marathon?"

Dizzy wanted to agree, but wasn't she supposed to be out of the cottage tonight?

"Oh for Hades' sake," said Evie, grabbing the remote from her boyfriend and pressing play on the movie he had on hold. She then returned to her seat and pulled Dizzy down to sit beside her again.

As the night went on and the movies played in a loop with Doug and Dizzy taking turns imitating the sounds from the movie characters, Evie wrapped the three of them in a large, thick blanket. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face, her deadlines gone from the recesses of her brain. _We could do this every month._

* * *

**AN: **'Til next time!


End file.
